Clinton County, Michigan
Clinton County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan, and is part of the Lansing Metropolitan Area. As of the 2010 census, the population was 75,382. It is named after early American politician DeWitt Clinton. The county seat is St. Johns . Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.46%) is land and (or 0.54%) is water. Adjacent counties *Saginaw County (northeast) *Gratiot County (north) *Montcalm County (northwest) *Shiawassee County (east) *Ionia County (west) *Ingham County (southeast) *Eaton County (southwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 64,753 people, 23,653 households, and 17,976 families residing in the county. The population density was 113 people per square mile (44/km²). There were 24,630 housing units at an average density of 43 per square mile (17/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.40% White, 0.63% Black or African American, 0.44% Native American, 0.52% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.81% from other races, and 1.17% from two or more races. 2.61% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 35.3% were of German, 11.4% English, 10.1% American and 8.5% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. 96.4% spoke English and 1.9% Spanish as their first language. There were 23,653 households out of which 37.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.30% were married couples living together, 8.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.00% were non-families. 19.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.70 and the average family size was 3.12. In the county the population was spread out with 28.10% under the age of 18, 7.30% from 18 to 24, 29.20% from 25 to 44, 24.50% from 45 to 64, and 10.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 98.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $52,806, and the median income for a family was $60,491. Males had a median income of $42,379 versus $31,065 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,913. About 3.30% of families and 4.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.30% of those under age 18 and 6.00% of those age 65 or over. Transportation Highways Airports Capital Region International Airport is a public, Class C airport located 3 miles (5 km) northwest of downtown Lansing, primarily in DeWitt Township. The airport accessible by Grand River Avenue (Business Route 96) and is located south of Interstate 69. Abrams Municipal Airport is a city-owned, public-use airport located two nautical miles (3.7 km) north of the central business district of Grand Ledge, a city in Eaton County. The airport is accessible by road from Wright Road (M-100), and is located south of Interstate 96, just east of M-100. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, coordinates local emergency management, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Clinton County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Charles D. Sherman * Sheriff: Wayne Kangas * County Clerk: Diane Zuker * County Treasurer: Tina Ward * Register of Deeds: Carol Wooley * Drain Commissioner: Phil Hanses * County Commissioners: Larry Martin (Chairman), Robert Showers (Vice-Chairman), Jack Enderle, Eileen Heideman, Paul McNamara, David Pohl, Adam Stacey (information as of January 2009) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *DeWitt *East Lansing (partially) *Grand Ledge (partially) *St. Johns Villages *Eagle *Elsie *Fowler *Hubbardston (partially) *Maple Rapids *Ovid *Westphalia Unincorporated * Bath * Eureka * Matherton (partially) * Shepardsville * Wacousta Townships *Bath Charter Township *Bengal Township *Bingham Township *Dallas Township *DeWitt Charter Township *Duplain Township *Eagle Township *Essex Township *Greenbush Township *Lebanon Township *Olive Township *Ovid Township *Riley Township *Victor Township *Watertown Charter Township *Westphalia Township See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Clinton County, Michigan References External links *Clinton County government site *Clinton County Chamber of Commerce *Clinton County Economic Alliance *Clinton Conservation District *Clarke Historical Library, Central Michigan University, Bibliography on Clinton County Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Clinton County, Michigan Category:Lansing – East Lansing metropolitan area